until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Seven/Transcript
This is the transcribed copy of the Seventh Chapter. This was taken directly from the chapter/episode. (If Sam was not caught by The Psycho:) :View of Sam crawling inside a vent. '' ''(If Sam was caught by The Psycho:) :View of Sam awakening on a spinning chair. Chapter 7, Violence/Loss, and four hours until dawn. Sam; Washington Lodge Basement; 03:05 (If Sam was not caught by The Psycho:) : Sam will kick the vent lid down before crawling out and looking around the Psycho's workshop. : Sam can find Death Machine Plans. :: Sam: This is... this can't be right- : Sam can find the Psychiatric Report. :: Sam: Wha-- : Sam can find Josh's Cellphone. :: Sam: What was that about? : Sam can find a Remembrance Board. :: Sam: Ugh... creep city. : Sam can find the Voice Recording. :: Sam: Ho-lee shit! : Sam can find the Video Camera. :: Sam: Hmm... : Sam can find the Dummy in Sam's Clothes. :: Sam: Jesus... As Sam walks past a wall grate to exit the room she's in, a hand reaches out of the grate and grabs her ankle. She gasps and bends down to look through the grate, only to see Mike. :Sam: Mike!! What are you doing down there! There's a g- :Sam: Oh Mike, thank God you found me. :Mike: It's okay. You're okay. If Sam was caught by The Psycho: : Mike: Sam..... Sam, wake up! : Mike is shown on the other side of a wall grate in the adjacent room. : Sam: Mike! Is that you!? : Mike: Shhh! : Sam: What? : Mike: Get over here! : Sam pushes her weight on the spinning chair, and makes her way to the grate. : Mike can cut her bonds on her wrists free with a machete or a lighter. : Sam: Ow... ow... argh! H-h-hurry... hurry! : Mike passes the machete to Sam and she cuts her bonds on her ankles free. : Sam: Damn those things were tight... : If Mike cut off his fingers in Chapter 5: : (If the player chooses to be '''Curious: How'd you get down here?')'' :: Sam: I don't understand... How did you get here? How did you find me? :: Mike: There's some fucking maniac up here on the mountain- :: Sam: Yeah, I've noticed. :: Mike: He lives in this like, web of tunnels... I was down there trying to get out and then I found this grate and saw you. : (If the player chooses to be '''Shocked:' ... your fingers!)'' :: Sam: Oh my God your fingers! Mike..! :: Mike: Yeah, and I'm the lucky one... :: Sam: Jesus... What happened?! :: Mike: There's some fucking maniac up here on the mountain. He's-- he's trying to kill us all! If Mike did not cut off his fingers in Chapter 5: : (If the player chooses to be '''Concerned: ... where's Jessica?')'' :: Sam: Where's-- where's Jessica? She's not with you? :: Mike: Jessica is dead. :: Sam: What!!? :: Mike: He killed her, Sam. There's some maniac on the mountain who is trying to kill us. All of us. And I swear to God, when everyone is safe and accounted for I am gonna hunt that fucker down and rip his nuts off one at a goddamn time. :: Sam: Whoa. :(If the player chooses to be '''Curious: How'd you get down there?')'' ::Sam: I don't understand... How did you get here? How did you find me? ::Mike: There's some fucking maniac up here on the mountain- ::Sam: Yeah, I've noticed. ::Mike: He lives in this like, web of tunnels... I was down there trying to get out and then I found this grate and saw you. Sam: Listen, this guy who you're talking about... he attacked me. He showed me these videos, too, and one of them showed Josh being killed... just... ripped appart by this huge fucking sawblade... Mike: Jesus Christ! If Sam had found the Remembrance Board: :Sam: I think he's living down here, and whoever the hell he is, he's obsessed with Hannah and Beth! :Mike: God damn. If Sam also found the Death Machine Plans: :Sam: But here is the crazy thing: I found these plans, like, blueprints for a crazy machine just like the one Josh was in, but it's fake... it was for a dummy. :Mike: Sam, slow down... :Sam: Josh might not be dead! If Sam also found Josh's Cellphone: :Sam: And Mike... I think... somehow Josh is involved in all of this - :Mike: Wait... What? How? :Sam: I'm really not sure, but... there was a message from his doctor, and... it mentioned a "plan" that was like, a "bad idea," and now he's dead! Mike: What the fuck is going on around here... There's a door here, it won't open. Can you unlock it from your side? Sam grabs her backpack which is hanging on the doorknob, and goes outside to Mike's door. She removes a wooden plank across the door and opens it. Mike: Hey... Sam: Jeez. You look like hell. Mike: Nice to see you too. Sam goes over to the other side of the room and puts her backpack down. Mike: What are you doing? Sam: Well actually, the towel didn't turn out to be the best outfit for fighting off killer maniacs, you know? Do you mind? Mike? Mike: Oh. Right. My bad. Mike turns around while Sam changes into another outfit. Sam: Okay. Done. Let's put this thing to bed. Mike: Amen to that. Ashley: Please! Chris: I can't! I can't decide! Sam: What was that? Mike: Is that crying? Mike and Sam force the door across the room open. Ashley and Chris, on a table, look around. The Psycho approaches them. Ashley: Noo! No no no! Get away!!!! Chris shoots at the Psycho three times. The Psycho looks down at his chest to find nothing. Psycho: Oh Chris... Oh, Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris. Chris: What the fuck?! Psycho: Oh you've heard of blanks before. I mean really? The Psycho takes off his mask and reveals himself to be Josh. ---- Emily is shown to be hanging upside down by a rope tied around her ankle. Emily: Oh God!! Oh my god!! Matt!! Matt!! Emily; Mines; 03:00 Emily: Oh ... Jesus... Shit. OH SHIT! Dammit! Emily swings herself over to a fallen ladder, hanging over a ledge. The rope on her ankle snaps as soon as she grabs the first rung. Emily: Alright... Emily monkey bars her way across the end of the ladder. An object falls from above her. Emily: Shit! Shit! Emily loses her grip on the ladder and falls on the ledge below. She sees the remains of the fire tower above her begin to fall. She sits up. Emily: Oh God. A rock from the tower falls and hits her shin, causing her to scream and butt scoot away from the ledge. The tower falls and breaks off the ledge where Emily was. Emily stands up and rubs her shin. Emily: Oh God. Here goes six hundred bucks... Better be worth it. I looked great in that top. Emily removes her top and wraps it around a stick, douses the end in oil, and exposes it to a fire, creating a torch. Emily: Alright. Now we're talkin'. Emily makes her way through the mine caverns and hears a noise. Emily: Hello...? Emily follows the path to the elevator, following the sign. '' ''Emily can find a Miner Photo. Emily will activate a mine cart, sending it rolling down the hill and smashing a locked door apart. Emily walks down past the door to the elevator, and lights a fire near the elevator. Emily can try to use the elevator. Nothing happens. Emily: Shit. Okay. How do I get this thing on? A scream is heard and fire is seen beyond where Emily is. Emily: Ah! What?! What the hell? Emily can find a Clocking-In Machine. Emily can find a Danger sign warning of structural collapse. Emily: Fuckin' busted elevator's my only way out. Emily finds a ladder that she climbs up on. She reaches the top and sets her torch down, but the ladder falls sending her sliding down to a lower floor, screaming. Emily: Fuck!!! Ugggh... god damn... Emily takes her phone out and turns her torch on, pointing at a bunch of skulls. Emily screams and tries to get out of where she is. Emily: No! No no no!! GROSS, GROSS, GROSS! Oh God. UGH. Disgusting...! She makes her way across the tunnels and reaches a wooden fence. Emily: Matt...? Emily breaks through the wooden planks. Emily can find a Miner's Family Photo. : Emily: Hmmmmm. Emily can find something on the ground. : Emily: Weird... Really weird. Emily can find a broken ladder. Emily climbs up a rock wall. Emily: Okay... Alright... She reaches a ladder on the wall which she uses to climb to on top of the rock. She makes her way through the tunnels. Emily: Matt! Emily's phone begins to die. Emily: Come-- On-- for-- fuck-- sake! The phone dies. Emily: Son of a bitch. Fire is seen beyond the tunnels. Emily: Jesus, shit! Emily finds her torch and picks it up. She pulls the switch for the power. Emily: Oh my God. Finally. Something works. Lights turn on, flicker, but die again. Emily makes her way down the stairs and across the tunnels. Emily: Matt!! She reaches a brighter room. Emily runs to an icy slope leading to above ground and tries to climb it. Emily: Yes! YES! It is too slippery to climb. Emily: Shit. Emily can find a broken sign. : Emily: 'Lovely. Danger is my middle-fucking-name. ''(If Matt died on the cliff:) : Emily can find Matt's boot. :: 'Emily: '''Wait. This is Matt's shoe. How did this get here? ''Emily can find a Tattoo Photo of Hannah. Emily can find Hannah's Glasses. : 'Emily: '''Hannah? ''Emily can find wooden planks she moves over to reveal Marks on Rock. : '''Emily: That's... exactly a year ago... What does this mean...? Emily can find Beth's Cross. : Emily: Beth... oh Jesus. Emily can find Hannah's Locket. : Emily: 'She was down here... ''Emily moves a door aside to move to the next room. Emily can interact with Beth's Head as it falls to the ground, causing Emily to scream and stumble backwards. : '''Emily: Oh God oh God. Beth. No. Oh God Beth. No! Emily can choose to look at Beth's head again. : Emily: Oh... Beth. Emily opens a latched door back to the elevator. She pulls the lever as the elevator takes her up. Emily: Oh Come on! Let's GO!! The elevator stops before the surface. Emily: No!! Emily walks out and sees the Stranger. She quickly goes back and stays still, causing a Move segment. Emily: Oh god please don't come this way. (If the player does not succeed Move:) : Emily: Shit! Shit! : The Stranger grabs her by the arm. She screams. : Stranger: Shhh... sh sh sh sh sh... : Emily can knee the Stranger in the nuts. Emily escapes. Stranger: Get back here! Emily will have to jump across two gaps in a bridge by hitting Triangle and Triangle. Failing either, will result in her stumbling and almost falling off. Emily can also light an oil puddle with her torch. The Stranger runs past it. Emily reaches a dead end. (If the player did not hit enough QTE's): : Emily: Oh... Oh god. Shit! Shit shit shit! : Emily turns around to see the Stranger approaching her. She screams and stumbles back. : Emily: Oh no... : Stranger: 'Shh... sh sh sh sh sh. : ''Emily groans in fear. (If the player hit enough QTE's): : ''(The player can choose to '''Turn Back)'' :: ... : (If the player chooses to '''Hide')'' :: Emily squeezes between two wood boards and the wall, but the man spots her. ---- Chris: ... Josh? Josh: Hahahahahaha! Sam: Josh! Mike: Josh... Josh: Oh, oh very good! Every one of you! Got my name! And after all you've been through! Good, good-good-good. I mean how does that feel? Sam unties Ashley and Mike unties Chris. Josh: Right? How does it feel? Do you enjoy feeling terrorized? Humiliated? I mean, panicked? All those emotions that my sisters got to feel once one year ago! Only guess what? They didn't get to laugh it off! No! Nope! No no no! They're gone! Mike: I don't know if you noticed this, Josh, but none of us are laughing. Josh: Oh come, come-come-come-come. Why the long faces? Come on! It's good to get the heart racing every now and then, right? And race they did, I mean, every one of you, just pitter-pat, pitter-pat! I hope you appreciated my little phantasmagorical spectacle! A clip shows how Josh turns on the candle. Ashley: Ahh! Did that just happen? Josh: I mean, no detail too small! No opportunity missed! It was such a delight to play the puppet master to all of your Pavlovian panic! A clip shows how Josh creates the ghosts. Josh: And all that gore? I mean, gore, there was gore galore!!! Fake bodies... I mean, God that shit was expensive! A clip shows how he did the saw trap with Ashley and himself. Josh: And no retakes! Nope, nope, nope, only double takes! You should have seen your faces. Hook, line and sinker, for every little stinker! (If Sam had found all the clues in the Psycho's workshop:) : Sam: Josh... Your fingerprints were all over this. It was obviously you. : Josh: Oh really? Really really really? : Sam: You're crying out for help, Josh... Come on, you wanted to get caught, didn't you? : Josh: Oh sure. I'm totally just crying out for help. "Help me! Oh help me! Help help." Come on!! Come on! It was just for fun! I mean, so you got a little bit of egg on your face, right? Nobody got hurt-- (If Sam hadn't found all the clues in the Psycho's workshop:) : Sam: Josh... Why are you doing this? : Mike: Don't even ask this squirrelly little runt. He's got no clue. He's out of his fucking tree. : Chris: Well he's definitely off his meds. : Josh: Aw come on, you guys. Revenge is the best medicine! : Mike: You're done. : Chris: Mike, he's sick-- : Josh: What? Come on, you guys are all going to thank me when you guys become internet sensations! : Chris: Wait what...? : Josh: Oh you better believe this little puppy is going viral ladies and germs. I mean we got unrequited love. We got... we got blood! I don't think there's enough hard drives in China to count all the view we're gonna get, you guys. Mike: What are you talking about you ass hat? Jessica IS FUCKING DEAD. Josh: What? Mike: Did you hear me?! Jessica is dead, and YOU ARE GONNA FUCKING PAY YOU DICK!!!! At "DICK", Mike hits Josh over the head with the gun, knocking him out cold. ---- Chris; Washington Lodge Grounds; 03:41 Chris and Mike roughly escort a bound Josh to the shed. Josh: Guys! Guys come on... seriously, this is crazy, you know? Mike: Shut up. (If Josh, as the Psycho, did not punch Ashley:) : Josh: Chris... Bro... : Chris: I'm not your bro... (If Ashley was punched by Josh as the Psycho:) : Chris: 'Why did ya hit her man!? Why'd you have to fucking hit her?! : ''Chris punches Josh in the face. : '''Josh: '''What are you talking about? : '''Chris: '''You punched Ashley you piece of shit! : '''Josh: '''I got so mad. : '''Chris: '''You don't hit a girl. You just don't. : '''Josh: '''Dude...Dude, Chris...Bro...I- : '''Chris: '''I'm not your bro! '''Josh: Where are we going? Where are you guys taking me? Mike: Locking you up, bro. Josh: What?! Mike: So you can't do anything stupid before we call the police in the morning. Josh: Come ON! I didn't DO ANYTHING- Chris: Are you serious, bro? Mike: You're a goddamned murderer is what you are. Josh: I didn't do it, Michael please! Just listen to me, man! I did not hurt Jessica- (If the player chooses to '''Scold: You deserve this.')'' : Chris: Are you insane? Like, really? Do you not understand what you've done? : Josh: I'm a healer, man. I bring people together. Not like you assholes. : Mike: That's enough. (If the player chooses to '''Dismiss: Shut up!')'' : Chris: You know what man? You need to shut up. : Josh: Chris, hey, come on Cochise, we're partners... : Chris: Stop! Don't say that. : Josh: Oh, fine. Be a dick! Josh: You only see what you wanna see! You're blind! Mike: Stop talking. Josh: You are - argh- Chris: Dude. Josh: It's not my fault you suckers can't take a joke. Mike: Oh, oh wait, did I hurt you? Did you just feel a little... a little bit of pain? Right now I am SO... SO... SORRY. Josh screams out in pain. Josh: Stop it... Chris: Jesus, dude... Josh: Stop... Michael... I'm sorry... Man... I can't tell how sorry I am that something happened to Jessica but I swear, I swear to you that I have no idea what happened to her... (If the player chooses to be '''Angry: We can't trust you.')'' : Chris: Josh? Be honest with me. Do you really expect us to trust you, for a single goddamned second, after all the shit you put us through? (If the player chooses to be '''Skeptical: Something feels wrong.')'' : Chris: '''Shit...Mike, this...I dunno, something feels wrong here, man- : '''Mike: '''Are you joking? : '''Chris: '''I-I'm just having a really hard time figuring out he would, like, do anything to hurt Jess- : '''Mike: '''I saw what he did to her. With my own eyes. This... This... This is her blood. ''(If the player chooses to be '''Aggressive: Shut the fuck up.)'' : Chris: Shut the fuck up, Josh. You can't talk your way out of this one. Josh: Can't we all just get along? OW! DAMMIT! Mike: We're not dicking around. Josh: It's not right... nope... this is not how it's supposed to go down... You're just a bunch of bullies... You can't hang out a guy just to dry like this, guys-- Not like... Not like you got the guts to really do anything about it anyways! (If the player chooses to be '''Defensive: You're the coward.')'' : Chris: '''Oh stuff it. You're the biggest coward there is- : '''Josh: '''Uh huh? I DID something- I MADE you believe in the world I created and I showed you parts of yourself you were too afraid to visit- : '''Chris: '''You manipulated us, you tricked us, you hurt your friends and you did it all while you hid in the shadows. You're a coward Josh, that's all you are. ''(If the player chooses to be '''Aggressive: You need to shut up.)'' : Chris: You really, really, really need to shut up, man. : Josh: Oh... that's... that's... I mean, I don't even know what you mean because I don't have anything to regret. : Chris: Oh my god. Mike forcefully shoves and sits Josh down on a stool near a pole. Josh: Okay... Tying me up now... okay... Mike: Stay still, man- Josh: Right, right right right... still... can't tie 'em up if they just wiggle around- Josh wiggles around. Chris: Josh, dude- Josh: Leave me a little wiggle room, huh? Mike: What does it take to shut you up? Josh: Ow! Not so tight, okay? Not so tight, okay! I can't wiggle around. Plastic ties. That's where it's at. Yeah. Mike: What... in god's name is he talking about? Josh: Plastic ties, plastic ties. Way more effective for hostage type scenarios. Chris: This is hard to watch... Mike: He ever say this kind of shit before? Josh: Guaranteed for at least three hostages, or your money back! Chris: No, I never seen him like this... (If Chris chose to save Ashley in the first saw trap): : Josh: Everybody is stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid... Chris and Ash, Chris is an ass, Ashley's a dumb dumb... : Chris: I'm sorry what did you say? : Josh: I said you're a dummy, dummy. : Chris: What's wrong with you? : Josh: *Ohh... Ashley... : Josh flashbacks to when Chris promised to Ashley he would never let her die while in the first saw trap. : Josh: "I never imagined in my wildest dreams that you like me...!" : Chris: Stop. : Josh: You know what that sound is? It's the sound of never kissing Ashley, you pussy. : Chris: Stop! : Josh: Yeah, you know? You might as well let Ashley sleep with Mike, I mean, at least he's got some notches on his belt, you know? He'll treat her right! You're fucking pathetic, Christopher. : Chris grabs a wooden board and lifts it up preparing to hit Josh. : Chris: I'm gonna beat his head off- : Mike: Don't listen to him. Not worth it. (If Chris chose to point the gun at Ashley first): : Josh: Oh and Chris? Man, you can forget about ever gettin' into Ashley's little panties after that little cock up with the whole "I'm gonna shoot you in the head, thing." She's better off with Mike over here anyways... At least he knows how to treat a lady... : Chris: Goddamnit. : Josh: Hint: It's not shoot her in the face. : Chris grabs a wooden board and lifts it up preparing to hit Josh. : Chris: I'm gonna beat his head off- : Mike: Don't listen to him. Not worth it. Josh: Hey Mike. Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike. Mike! Mike: What? Josh: What happened with Jess, Mike? Mike: You know what happened. Josh: No... No... I don't... I got a problem, Mike... I don't remember killing Jess... Mike: Christ... Josh: I mean, like, I feel like I would remember killing her, you know? She's so soft... and she's probably got like a really tight bod... Mike: Shut your fucking mouth! Mike points the gun at Josh. (If the player chooses to '''Disarm: Mike')'' : Chris hits the gun out of Mike's hands with the board. : Mike: '''Seriously? : '''Chris: '''Wh-What? : '''Mike: '''Did you think I was gonna shoot him? : '''Chris: '''I-I dunno.. : '''Mike: '''Come on, Chris, you know me better than that. : '''Josh: '''Yeah Chris. You know me better than that. : '''Chris: '''Ah...yeah. Well, just, next time give me the heads up, alright? : '''Josh: '''Oh, you poor little piggies, can't even get their good cop bad cop routine to work. Leave to the pros, bros. : '''Mike: '''Why don't you head back to the lodge and make sure everyone's alright. I'll stay here with this lunatic until morning. : '''Josh: '''Oooh! Sleepover! C-can we order pizza? : '''Chris: '''You sure you're okay...? : '''Mike: '''They'll want to know everything's fine back there. : '''Chris: '''You're right. See you in the morning. ''(If the player chooses to '''Hit: Josh)'' : Chris: 'SON OF A BITCH! : '''Mike: '''DUDE STOP! : ''Chris whacks Josh with a wood board. : 'Mike: '''STOP! DUDE! CHILL OUT!! What the hell are you doing? : '''Chris: '''I-I was- Y-You were gonna shoot him- : '''Mike: '''I was just messing with him, man- just trying to scare him! Give him a taste of his own medicine. : '''Chris: '''Well WHAT THE HELL I could have KILLED HIM! : '''Mike: '''Relax. It's fine, he's...he'll be fine. : '''Chris: '''I didn't like doing that. : '''Mike: '''Well...Now at least he's quiet. You should go back to the lodge, man. : '''Chris: '''Wh-What? What? Why? : '''Mike: '''I'm gonna watch him until the morning. I don't need you beating him half to death the whole time. : '''Chris: '''That's not fair. I thought I was protecting you. : '''Mike: '''Yeah, well, job well done, take a vacation. : '''Chris: '''What the hell, man? : '''Mike: '''Go back to the lodge. Now. : '''Chris: '''Dude- : '''Mike: '''Now! ''(If the player chooses to Do Nothing:) : '''Josh: Ugh... you guys are the worst. : Mike: What? : Josh: Oh come ON! You expect me to believe you're gonna shoot me? Just little old me? Just little old me tied up here and helpless? : Mike: Why don't you go back to the lodge and make sure everyone's alright. I'll stay here with this lunatic until morning. : Josh: Oooh! Sleepover! C-can we order pizza? : Chris: You sure you're okay...? : Mike: They'll want to know everything's fine back there. : Chris: You're right. See you in the morning. Chris drops the wooden board and leaves. ---- Category:Chapter Transcripts